The present invention generally relates to fluid dispensers, such as liquid soap dispensers, and more specifically, but not exclusively, concerns a manually operated liquid soap dispenser with an outlet that remains generally stationary during dispensing of liquid soap and allows the soap to be refilled from the top of a countertop.
Typical soap dispensers utilize a decorative head assembly that is attached to the pump. In order to dispense fluid, such as liquid soap, the entire head assembly moves downwardly and upwardly in a telescoping fashion as the pump is actuated. By using a moveable head, the appearance of the soap dispenser can be aesthetically unappealing. Many factors make this type of dispenser design unappealing, such as large gaps as well as visual steps formed between the dispensing head and base of the dispenser. Since the soap is dispensed from the head, the moveable head creates a moving target from which the soap is dispensed, and this moving target in turn can create unsanitary conditions. For example, as the head moves in a downward direction, the outlet of the dispenser can come into contact with dirt from the hands being cleaned, and during an upstroke of the head, the dirt can be sucked up into the dispenser, so that the inside of the dispenser becomes contaminated.
In modern kitchens and bathrooms, sinks are now incorporating integral soap dispensers that are fixed to the sink or the countertop. Typically, the container that stores the liquid soap for the dispenser is mounted underneath the sink or countertop. Most soap dispensers are designed for public facilities, such as public restrooms, where theft of the soap dispenser is always a concern. To alleviate concerns about theft of the soap dispenser, the soap dispenser is permanently mounted to the countertop, thereby making removal of the soap dispenser from the countertop rather difficult. To refill the container with soap, the container must be removed from underneath the sink, filled with the soap and mounted again underneath the sink. As should be appreciated refilling such dispensers can be cumbersome, and as a result, many soap containers are not refilled or are only refilled on a sporadic basis. Another concern with fixed soap dispensers is that due to their fixed nature, the soap dispenser can be difficult to clean.
Usually, sinks for modern kitchens and bathrooms are manufactured with additional openings, such as for soap dispensers, spray heads, purified water dispensers, boiling water dispensers, water controls and the like. Depending on the style of the fixtures chosen for a sink, some of these openings remain unused. Typically, these openings are covered with a cap that some consider aesthetically unappealing or even ugly, because they fail to provide a clean look to the sink. To add decorative appeal to a sink, some consumers place decorative objects around the sink area. However, since the decorative objects are not secured, they can easily fall into the sink or onto floor, thereby creating safety concerns. Aesthetics is also a concern with the design of soap dispensers, especially in homes. Designs of home kitchens and baths vary from house to house and change over time based changes in the tastes of consumers. Typical soap dispenser are utilitarian in nature and do not allow flexibility in providing a wide range of appearances, that is the outside appearance of the dispenser is highly dependent on the structure of the pump mechanism contained in the dispenser. Over time styles of soap dispensers can become dated, but their designs are not changed, due to the prohibitive costs involved in redesigning the dispenser and retrofitting equipment.
Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.